My Love Is Like Wo!
by Nelia
Summary: The ‘unusual’ Bachelor Party of the GW boys - Side Story to the Sweetness Arc!
1. Prologue

Title: My Love Is Like. Wo  
  
Author: Nelia  
  
E-mail: karolien_de_paepe@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: 1x2x3x4x5, slight mentioning of RxD, SxOC, HxOC, 6XN  
  
Status: Complete  
  
Beta: None so far  
  
Warning: Language, AU, OOC  
  
Archive: FF.net under Nelia and my yahoo group: Shinigami's Sanctuary  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.yadda yadda. I'm just borrowing it all for entertainment. No money was made, nor do I wish to make any. Wouldn't say no of course, but hey. All characters belong to Gundam Wing.  
  
Brief Summary: The 'unusual' Bachelor Party ~ Side Story to the Sweetness Arc!  
  
Author's Notes: Please note that I'm from Belgium so please keep in mind that English isn't my native language, so I apologise for any mistakes you find!!! 


	2. My Love Is Like Wo!

My Love Is Like.. Wo!  
  
May 15th 117 AC. ~ New Zealand:  
  
Five days before the 'big day' the five Gundam boys decided to throw a bachelor party, though it isn't a traditional one, they decided they didn't care because they were far from traditional with their five way relationship anyway.  
  
Mainly it was about family, friends and each other so they decided they just wanted to invite their closest friends and family, keeping it 'small' but counting 29 sister and 40 Maguanacs, the small party soon became 'BIG'. They decided to do it in New Zealand since they were going to marry there anyway and the people invited to the party were also invited to the wedding, this way it was easier and less stressful for all.  
  
The hardest part was to find a place to house, 29 Winner women, 40 Maguanacs, some sweepers, Une and Marie-Maia, Relena and Dorothy, Sally and her husband Steven, Hilde and her fiancé Nick, Milliardo and his new Wife Noin, Catherine and her new boyfriend Thomas, Howard and of course the boys itself and to top it off, they also needed a stage though no band was hired to sing or perform.  
  
Instead of strippers and a band, they decided that everyone should sing and perform themselves, truly making it 'their Bachelor party'. Everyone loved the idea and with all the people coming it should make a busy and filled evening. There was one rule though: no one told anyone what they were going to do keeping it a secret and exiting to see what everyone will do.  
  
So, here they were, enjoying themselves as some Maguanacs, who had a little too much too drink by the way, were singing a song of key swaying the whole time. Laughs filled the air and everyone enjoyed themselves. Nearing the end of the evening, Relena and Dorothy sang a beautiful love song, Catherine threw her knives at a slightly nervous Thomas; but don't worry he came out in one piece. Quatre and Trowa played a duet on the violin and flute (AN: Remember from the anime series?), Heero and Wufei surprisingly played the piano together and were quite good at it too. Howard told some jokes, Marie-Meia danced and so on and so forth.  
  
Everyone did their bit, everyone besides Duo that was, he refused to say what he was going to do and said he was going to close the evening with a performance they 'hopefully' won't forget. Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei waited the whole evening in anticipation and were downright curious after Duo suddenly disappeared to 'get ready'.  
  
Finally the moment arrived when soft music filled the air and the red curtains who had remained closed, on Duo's orders, suddenly opened to reveal a staircase and on top of it was...  
  
// See, baby  
  
I know you done had your share of boys  
  
I am more than confident  
  
You won't ever have to search any streets for  
  
affection  
  
I got you//  
  
.. Duo sitting behind a big wide screen which was only dimly illuminated at the back, showing only Duo's shadow sitting in a chair with a what looks like a gangster hat and holding a cigar, turning the chair as he started singing. Suddenly the lights came on bright and you could see Duo's shadow clearly as he jumped up, staying behind the paper screen, singing.  
  
//What kind of man you like  
  
I know my looks can be deceivin'  
  
Tell me am I your type  
  
My main goal is to please you  
  
What's on the schedule tonight  
  
Am I the reason you'll be treatin'  
  
I hope you have an appetite  
  
So tell me will you come and spend the night//  
  
Duo seemed to shadowbox, then swirled around and swayed his hips as he continued to sing. He bend trough his knees and made suggestive movement with his hips and he came upright. Then tipped his hat, rolling it over his arms and shoulders until he caught it with his other hand before swirling around putting the hat back on his head.  
  
//My love is like...wo  
  
My kiss is like...wo  
  
My touch is like...wo  
  
My sex is like...wo  
  
My a** is like...wo  
  
My body's like...wo  
  
And you're kissin' it  
  
So what you think of it//  
  
Then Duo stood with his back to the screen, shaking his behind and running his hands all over his body, the guys swallowed hard to see their younger lover dance like that. They always though he was sensual and this proofs they were right.  
  
Then the light dimmed and duo stepped through the paper screen, descending some stairs before coming to a halt before another screen and when he reached it the light shone brightly again.  
  
//When will you come through  
  
'Cause I'll be waitin' up right here  
  
Can you bring some Belvedere  
  
So we can pop the cork and cheers  
  
Please have no fear Yeah  
  
I just wanna love you right  
  
I hope you have an appetite  
  
So tell baby, will you come and spend the night?//  
  
Suddenly a table seem to appear behind the screen and Duo jumped on it moving his hips and then sinking to his knees and rolling on his back, throwing his legs in the air he continued singing. Then he arced his back and swirled around back on his knees just as a bottle of booze appeared and he took the bottle spinning in his hands before rolling it erotically over his body. The sliding across the table with his whole body rubbing it against the surface.  
  
The guys swallowed again and looked around the room to see their family and friends enjoying the little show, though a little differently then them. Catcalls, howls and whistling filled the air as Duo continued with his little show.  
  
//My love is like...wo  
  
My kiss is like...wo  
  
My touch is like...wo  
  
My sex is like...wo  
  
My a** is like...wo  
  
My body's like...wo  
  
And you're kissin' it  
  
So what you think of it//  
  
Then Duo stepped trough the paper screen again, descending more stairs as the lights dimmed again and stayed dimmed even as he stopped at another platform. Then the lights turned onto two mirrors who started turning as Duo continued to dance and sing. The guys leaned in closer and tried to look in the turning mirrors to get a better look at their fiancé but Duo's very smart and all you should really see was some white and blue.  
  
//Hold me,  
  
Oh my  
  
Taste it,  
  
Taste it  
  
Hold me,  
  
Oh My,  
  
My  
  
Hold me like you never wanna let me go  
  
If you're likin' what you're tastin' Baby let me  
  
know  
  
See if you're gonna love me better love me strong  
  
'Cause I want this love to love last all night long.//  
  
Duo kept dancing, shaking his body and swirling around. Falling on this knees he crawled forward before doing a split and jumping up bending over shaking his behind. Hands in the air he waved his body from side to side, rubbing his hand all over his body he descending some more stairs and stopped at some pole in the middle of the stage.  
  
The music dropped a little in volume, making it able to hear that Duo was snapping his fingers and whispering the word 'Wo!' several times before he wrapped his leg over the pole and swirling around bending his body backwards scrapping his foot on the floor.  
  
The suddenly the lights came on finally making it able for everyone, but especially his lovers the see him. He was wearing a white 'gangster suit' and hat with a blue shirt and blue lint round his hat making his eyes stand out. Duo descended the last few stairs making his shoes click every time he took a step and making it clear he was wearing tap shoes.  
  
Swirling around he started to tap dance, the light following his every move. He slid from the left to the right, clapping his hand and smiling the whole time. He slid across the floor, throwing his leg up in the air before standing on tip-toes and moving to the other side of the stage. He turned around and someone tossed him a stick which he twirled in his fingers and then moved in along his leg as he moved it to the side and then threw it in the air and caught it in his hand behind his back, bowing, stretching and then throwing the stick away and he started singing again.  
  
//My love is like...wo  
  
My kiss is like...wo  
  
My touch is like...wo  
  
My sex is like...wo  
  
My a** is like...wo  
  
My body's like...wo  
  
And you're kissin' it  
  
So what you think of it//  
  
He turned his back and twirled back around just as he took of his hat, making his hair flow free behind him making many people gasp and then giggle as the threw his hat in the crowd. Many people started to howl as they noticed the took of his jacket with practised ease and threw it in the crows as well. The guys blushed a little as they saw Duo gave them a sort of strip-tease. Not knowing how far he might go, Lady Une quickly covered Marie-Meia's eyes, which the girl didn't like at all. She tried to pry the lady's finger off making the people close by laugh out loud.  
  
Duo continued his little strip tease, keeping it taste full, until the end of the song. When the moment came, the lights went off to hide Duo who was revealing his chest trough an open shirt and lose pants panting slightly with a big smile.  
  
Not able to wait for their younger lover to come to them; Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei climbed on stage and grabbed Duo just as he was going to leave. At first he was surprised but seeing the looks he was getting he grinned.  
  
"So, what you think of it?"  
  
Suddenly he was being kissed like there was no tomorrow and when they came for air they all answered as one:  
  
"Wo!"  
  
Many people stayed and entertained themselves but the guys thought it was high time to leave and enjoy their time together looking forward to the day they were going to get married.  
  
//My love is like...wo  
  
My kiss is like...wo//  
  
=============================================================  
  
The song used was "My Love Is Like.. Wo!" by Mya  
  
Review Please pretty Please. 


End file.
